Super Hot Giant Alien (Dude, Where's My Car?)
Super Hot Giant Alien (Jodi Ann Paterson) appeared in the 2000 movie, "Dude, Where's My Car?" She was played by the actress and former Playboy model, Jodi Ann Paterson. The alien wears a very short purple-grey skirt, and white panties that have bunnies on them. This is paired with a matching bra top with spaghetti straps. She has a grey colored choker necklace on and matching bracelet, as well as silver colored high heels. The alien morphed from the five Alien Jumpsuit Chicks (Mitzi Martin, Nichole Hiltz, Linda Kim, Mia Trudeau, and Kimmarie Johnson) after their initial failure to obtain the Continum. The alien grew into a really pissed off 50 foot giant humanoid. As she is morphed, her breasts bounced up and down. Despite most people running for their lives after she transformed, Jesse and Chester initially do not, at first transfixed by how "cool" they find the alien women's morphing, then by how sexy the Super Hot Giant Alien herself is. Jesse (Ashton Kutcher), eyes fixed on her chest, responded, "That is amazing". To which Chester (Seann William Scott) then said, "Yeah, those are the biggest hoo hoo's I have ever seen". The other people who do not run from her were Tommy and his muscle-head friends. Just like Jesse and Chester, Tommy was too busy grinning ogling the giant woman's scantily-clad body, not thinking she was a serious threat. He laughed and asks her if she spits or swallows. The giant woman responded to him with a disgusted look before responding "Swallow." Faster than Tommy could react she lunged forward and grabbed him, causing him to become suddenly terrified. As he was lifted off the ground he panicked and attempted to ask her "What are you doing?" but before he could finish his sentence, she devoured him in a single bite. After swallowing him whole, the alien giantess glares at Tommy's friends, who run for their lives. Tommy's girlfriend Christie Boner was also witness to the event, but an indifferent, if slightly amused, "hmph." After that, the guardians of the Continuum Transfunctioner try to banish her to Hoboken, New Jersey, but she quickly punches them, sending them flying and causing the device to fall into the hands of Jesse, as well as leaving the guardians unconscious. At one point the giant alien walks over the top of a father celebrating his son's birthday, displaying her panties under her short skirt. The boy says to his father, "I want to go on that ride", in which the father responds, "Me too son, me too". She is defeated with the power of the Continuum Transfunctioner. This is a large metal globe, that when activated, is a photon accelerator with an annihilation beam. Jesse and Chester activate the beam by inserting a crazy straw into it, and just as the Alien is about to pick them up the beam begins to fire. The Alien's last words were "Oh boy", as the beam struck her and blew her into millions of pieces, leaving only her panties behind. Thus the universe was saved. Gallery Jodi_Ann_Paterson.gif Screenshot_43428.jpg Screenshot_43429.jpg Screenshot_43430.jpg Screenshot_43431.jpg Screenshot_43432.jpg Screenshot_43433.jpg Screenshot_43434.jpg Screenshot_43435.jpg Screenshot_43436.jpg Screenshot_43437.jpg Screenshot_43438.jpg Screenshot_43439.jpg Screenshot_43440.jpg Jodi_Ann_Paterson2.gif Screenshot_43442.jpg Screenshot_43443.jpg Screenshot_43444.jpg Screenshot_43445.jpg Screenshot_43446.jpg Screenshot_43447.jpg Screenshot_43448.jpg Screenshot_43449.jpg Screenshot_43450.jpg Screenshot_43451.jpg Screenshot_43452.jpg Screenshot_43453.jpg Screenshot_43454.jpg Screenshot_43455.jpg Jodi_Ann_Paterson3.gif Category:2000s Category:Alien Category:Bare Stomach Category:Brunette Category:Cannibal Category:Choker Necklace Category:Giantess Category:High Heels Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Murderer Category:Villainess Is Enlarged Category:Demise: Energy Blast Category:Fate: Deceased